A maneira como você dança esta noite
by aposentada
Summary: Algumas máscaras devem cair. Outras, não. Mystery pairing com Albus, Remus/Sirius.


**Título: **A maneira como você dança esta noite  
**Autora:** Chris Ann  
**Beta:** Nenhuma por falta de tempo, todos os erros são meus  
**Par/Personagem:** Dumbledore/?, Remus/Sirius  
**Classificação: **PG  
**No palavras:** 2.311  
**Resumo:** Algumas máscaras devem cair. Outras, não.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, eu só me divirto com os personagens. Quem ganha todo o dinheiro por direitos autorais é a J.K.  
**Avisos:** Excesso de amor no ar e um pouquinho de angst  
**Nota1:** Peço perdão novamente. Escrevi algo sentimentalóide.  
**Nota2:** Não me matem. Um dos ships foi todo culpa da maconha que fumei ontem à noite.  
**Desafio: **Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.  
**Bônus:** +1 ponto se o seduzido for Dumbledore, que também está usando um glamour de juventude.  
**Restrição:** Deverá ser escolhido apenas um dos bônus. Nada de pelancas, próteses, bestialismo ou outras coisas fora do convencional.

**A maneira como você dança esta noite**

Depois de calçar os sapatos, levantou-se da cama e alisou as vestes púrpura. Depois, andou até o espelho e, inclinando-se para frente, observou seu rosto, fazendo pequenas rugas na tez.. Endireitou-se e tentou sorrir para sua imagem espelhada, obtendo de volta apenas algo fraco e nervoso. Tentou novamente, e dessa vez o resultado foi mais natural. Mas não bom o suficiente.

Respirou e expirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Pensando bem, não tinha motivo para nervosismo. Estaria irreconhecível por trás do feitiço de glamour. Abriu os olhos e deu as costas para o espelho para pegar sua varinha em cima da cama. Olhou nos próprios olhos por um último segundo, e começou a se transformar.

Os cabelos encolheram e clarearam como uma cascata rebelde em meio à chuva. Os lábios encheram e os dentes ficaram brancos como pérolas. O nariz ficou ainda mais fino. Pensou em mexer nas orelhas, mas desistiu. Gostava delas.

Assistiu enquanto as pernas de sua imagem espelhada alongavam e seus ombros ficavam mais estreitos. Deixou os olhos por último. Aproximou-se ainda mais do espelho para transformá-los, sentindo um início de perturbação começar a dominá-lo enquanto eles perdiam quase todo o pigmento e ficavam azul-gelo. Fechou os olhos enquanto andava para trás, e se forçou a esperar alguns instantes antes de ver o resultado final.

Quando os reabriu, quase riu de nervoso. Parecia um dos elfos nórdicos das estórias que sua mãe costumava contar: loiro, alto e com ar misterioso. Alisou mais uma vez as vestes e, pela primeira vez desde que começara a se vestir, permitiu a sua mente repassar mais uma vez o plano. Era simples, na verdade, mas se obrigara a parar de pensar nisso desde o momento em que acordara. Temia fazer algo errado. Só o pensamento o deixava cada vez com mais nervosismo: e se ele descobrisse? E se visse por trás de todos os feitiços de glamour e soubesse quem era? Afinal, era um dos maiores magos da história da magia. E se todo aquela preparação, todo o cuidado que teria, fossem em vão?

Teve vontade de rir novamente e, dessa vez, não se segurou. O riso saiu alto e agudo e, depois de alguns segundos se acalmando, se deu conta do tremendo lapso que estivera prestes a cometer: não disfarçara a voz. Apontou a varinha para a garganta e disse o feitiço correto. Seu pescoço pareceu ter sido coberto por uma gosma gelada por um momento, e, quando passou, pigarreou para checar em algum nível subconsciente se suas cordas vocais não haviam congelado.

Virou-se novamente para o espelho, apreciando o conjunto. Sabia que fazia era arriscado. Eram muitos riscos até mesmo para ele. Por outro lado, sabia que era uma chance única. Em quantas ocasiões mais poderia se aproximar dele e conversar sem nenhuma barreira? Naquela noite, seriam apenas belos desconhecidos.

Talvez fosse paixão. Ou talvez apenas fascínio por ele, por sua presença magnética e por aqueles olhos que pareciam saber tudo. Naquela noite, estava disposto a arriscar para saber. Precisava saber.

Acabara de guardar sua varinha nas vestes quando se deu conta de um segundo lapso: não testara sua voz. Feitiços para mascarar sons era mais complexos e, por conseqüência, mais propensos a erros. Podia estar com uma voz aguda de grasna, ou grave como de um gongo, ou, a pior hipótese, a sua própria.

Aproximou-se do espelho uma última vez. Ao fitar seus próprios olhos espelhados, percebeu com satisfação que acertara precisamente na cor. Eram exatamente como os dele.

"Albus" – disse, e sorriu ao perceber sua voz rouca e ressonante.

* * *

"Olá, estranho."

O coração de Remus deu um pequeno salto mortal dentro do seu peito. Estivera parado junto a uma pilastra perto da entrada do Salão Principal, observando todo o movimento e a concentração ali. Não estava reconhecendo ninguém; pudera, todos estavam debaixo de incontáveis feitiços de glamour. Fora quando ouvira o sussurro e sentira a respiração quente na nuca, que haviam feito seu coração disparar.

Virou-se subitamente e encarou a pessoa. Era um homem alto, com cabelos azuis, olhos violeta e um nariz muito pequeno para o rosto largo. Mas foi o sorriso que fez Remus reconhecê-lo imediatamente.

"Que droga, Sirius!" – reclamou ele, batendo com mais força do que o necessário na lateral do ombro do outro e sentindo certo prazer ao vê-lo encolher-se com o tapa e toda a presunção sumir de seu rosto – "Já falei para não fazer isso."

"Quanto nervosismo" – comentou Sirius, acariciando o braço machucado ao mesmo tempo em que tentava passar o outro por cima do ombro de Remus – "Relaxe. Bailes são para isso."

"Correto" – devolveu Remus, afastando sua mão com outro tapa – "Não para assustar os outros indiscrimidamente."

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas desistiu. Em algumas situações não valia à pena.

"Você está com pouco glamour." – observou ele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo escuro de cima da testa do outro, onde grandes olhos se destacavam, tão escuros que deixavam sombras em baixo. Parecia que Remus havia levado um soco em cada olhos, mas Sirius achou melhor não comentar issso.

"Sim. Não vejo porque colocar muito, como" – indicou uma garota com roupa laranja e cabelos roxos espetados que formavam um moicano de no mínimo um metro – "ela. Só porque é um baile que..."

"Remus, você está muito tenso."

Remus lançou-lhe um olhar matador e não respondeu.

"Estamos num baile" – insistiu Sirius – "Bailes são feitos justamente para você esquecer o que quer que seja que esteja te preocupando nesta noite. É apenas uma questão de relaxar e dançar."

E, esticando as mãos acima da cabeça, Sirius começou a rodar e dar piruetas ao redor de Remus.

"Pare com isso!" – chiou ele, corando furiosamente.

"Apenas se você relaxar" – cantarolou Sirius, rodando duas vezes seguidas e quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

"Sirius, você é realmente..."

Sirius parou de repente e puxou Remus para seus braços. Estava prestes a parabenizar seu equilíbrio quando ele falhou e ambos se chocaram contra a parede, fazendo suas costas estalarem dolorosamente. No tempo em que sua cabeça demorou para voltar em sintonia, pensou ter ouvido Remus xingar.

"Sirius, você é..."

"Remus, me ouve. Tenho uma proposta para você."

Pensou ter visto o rosto dele se desanuviar de leve.

"Proposta?"

"Sim. Que tal aproveitarmos que Peter está na enfermaria, James está enfiado no dormitório e que Lily está no Salão Comunal para dançar um pouco em paz? Digo, Moony, já estamos no sexto ano, temos que..."

"Dançar?" – o relaxamento de Remus fora embora – "Juntos? Sirius, você..."

"Sim, juntos. Escuta, Moony" – disse Sirius em voz mais baixa, encostando a testa na dele e se segurando para não sorrir quando viu que ele perdera o ar – "hoje, nem eu nem você estamos aqui. Somos dois desconhecidos, lembra?"

Remus não respondeu. Sirius se desencostou dele lentamente, afastando-o com delicadeza. Empurrou um Remus confuso até estarem um bom um metro e meio separados antes de voltar a falar.

"Olá, estranho." – cumprimentou ele, estendendo a mão em uma saudação fora de moda – "Me daria a honra de me conceder a primeira dança?"

E, pela primeira vez desde o início daquilo, Remus sorriu sem jeito, e foi a vez de Sirius de sentir seu coração dar um pequeno salto mortal dentro do peito.

* * *

"Senhor, me daria o prazer de sua companhia?"

Albus estivera observando de um dos cantos do salão a entrada dos alunos no Salão Principal. Não deixava de se impressionar com a criatividade do colegiado. Acabara de avistar uma jovem com um cabelo roxo de altura impressionante quando ouviu o chamado. Virou-se e deparou-se com um jovem alto e magro, que imediatamente lhe fez uma pequena reverência. Seus olhos era azuis-claros e, naquele segundo, ele viu pela primeira vez a expressão astuta neles. Pensou se sabia quem ele era, mesmo com o glamour de juventude fazendo aparentar muitos e muitos anos a menos. Espreitou seus olhos enquanto o encarava, mas não pôde deduzir nada por eles. Usar Oclumência seria mais do que invasão, seria como...

"Claro, senhor..."

Ele sorriu, e seus dentes brilharam como pérolas na luz fraca do Salão.

"Sem nomes" – disse ele com sua voz rouca – "Hoje não temos identidade."

Ele assentiu cortesmente. Seria como trapaça, concluiu ele, ainda observando seu rosto. E se o jovem senhor quisesse um jogo, seria um jogo justo.

A banda à esquerda dos dois tocou um compasso, anunciando o começo do baile. As poucas pessoas que ainda se encontravam nas portas entraram. Antes que as luzes se enfraquecessem ainda mais para dar lugar às lamparinas que flutuariam pelo salão, ele tentou deduzir a identidade dele pelas curiosas linhas de seu rosto. Não conseguiu.

No entanto, enquanto os dois iam para a pista após ele ter aceitado seu convite para uma dança, Albus não deixava de pensar que havia algo de conhecido na forma como ele sorria.

* * *

A dança começou. Primeiro, a lenta. Os casais rodopiavam pelo salão fluidicamente como num sonho. Pelo menos umas duas vezes, nos intervalos entre eventuais pisadas nos pés de Sirius, Remus se sentira desorientado no meio da penumbra e das capas coloridas e, pelo menos uma vez, teve certeza que sonhava.

"Você viu James antes de sair?" – perguntou ele, tentando se agarrar ao mundo real.

"Claro" – respondeu Sirius, afastando Remus quando era a hora dele de rodar – "Estava deitado olhando para o teto do dormitório, enquanto esperava, creio eu, que Lily fique com pena de sua dor. Idêntico a ontem."

"E Lily?"

"Passei por ela no Salão Comunal. Estudando Aritmancia. Não dando à mínima para James."

Remus pensou um pouco sobre isso entre os passos. Pisou duas vezes nos pés de Sirius.

"Ouch!"

"Desculpe. Você acha que eles brigaram de vez?"

"Acho que não. Eles já fizeram isso pelo menos umas cinco vezes. James chama Lily de obcecada e estressada, ou Lily chama James de irresponsável e infantil, e, pronto, eles não se falam mais. Depois, um dos dois cede e eles voltam. Não se preocupe" – acrescentou, ao ver a testa de Remus se franzir – "É tudo um ciclo. Talvez eles gostem."

"Não acho. Eu não gosto quando nós brigamos."

Sirius sorriu, maroto, enquanto se afastava para Remus girar.

"Existem vários tipos de amor" – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Remus quando seus corpos voltaram a se juntar.

Remus não respondeu. Achou mais fácil enfiar o rosto numa das curvas do pescoço de Sirius.

* * *

"Nunca vi o senhor por aqui"

Sorriu diante das tentativas de Albus de descobrir sua identidade. Obviamente não usara Oclumência. Talvez soubesse que ele não usaria, que consideraria uma invasão, mas suas bases tremeram quando seus olhos se encontraram e sentiu sua alma totalmente exposta.

E compreendeu que era paixão. Inesperada, inconveniente, impossível paixão.

"Está tentando me desmascarar" – acusou de bom humor, antes de rodar.

Quando voltaram a se encontrar face a face, viu que Albus sorria. Como se fosse um jogo.

"Impossível. Só conseguiria se soubesse a exata ordem e potência dos feitiços de glamour que o senhor utilizou."

"Não falo desmascarar dessa forma. Está tentando deduzir quem sou."

"Você fala como se já não o tivesse feito."

Era uma sorte que fosse a vez dele de rodar naquela hora, pois por um instante teve certeza que sua expressão diria tudo.

* * *

"Ouch! Remus!"

"Desculpe! Droga, Sirius, eu..."

"Certo, tudo bem. Vamos continuar."

Remus deixou ser guiado e, por algum tempo, não houveram pisadas. Quando foi a vez de Sirius rodar, porém, ele se atrapalhou e se desequilibrou, pisando com força num dos pés dele.

"Droga, desculpa" – adiantou-se ele mesmo antes que Sirius mordesse os lábios para não praguejar – "Eu sou péssimo. Acho melhor..."

"Não. Vamos continuar."

O tom não admitia contestação. Remus ficou quieto e eles continuaram a dançar por mais algum tempo antes que Sirius voltasse a falar.

"Estava pensando. A forma como dançamos é exatamente como nos tratamos."

"Filosofando agora?"

"Talvez. Mas pense: tanto na dança, você me chuta, mas eu continuo dançando. No relacionamento..."

"O quê?"

"Você me maltrata, mas eu continuo amando você."

Remus parou de dançar e ficou olhando para o rosto de Sirius. Nunca ele dissera isso antes... pelo menos não com tanta clareza. Sirius o encarou de volta, com aquele risinho maroto que fazia com que muitas vezes Remus tivesse vontade de socá-lo ou beijá-lo.

Naquele momento, ele optou pela segunda alternativa.

* * *

"Se sabe quem eu sou, deve dizer quem você é. Tornaria o jogo claro."

"É um jogo para você?"

"Não fui eu quem começou" – defendeu-se Albus, com uma estranha vivacidade nos olhos azuis – "Você me procurou e me desafiou."

"Não desafiei!"

"Sim. Você se transfigurou completamente. Ou queria que eu adivinhasse ou que eu não descobrisse."

Ele não respondeu, e mesmo depois que abaixou os olhos, Albus conseguiu ver uma estranha expressão de seriedade que dominou seus traços.

"Ou talvez os dois" – adicionou Albus – "Mas o porque, admito, não sei."

Ele continuou em silêncio enquanto dançavam. Quando a banda iniciou os compassos finais, porém, ele levantou os olhos e o beijou. Foi curto e quase inocente, apenas um tocar de lábios, mas, quando se separaram, Albus percebeu que algo forte se escondia por trás da contenção.

"Talvez" – disse o rapaz depois de alguns segundos, o encarando pela primeira vez em algum tempo – "seja melhor que certas coisas continuem indefinidas, Professor."

No instante que disse a última palavra, percebeu seu erro. E percebeu que não tinha volta. O reconhecimento dominou o rosto dele, a forma como a palavra _Professor _fora pronunciada, na sua forma respeitadora e indolente, poderia ser duvidosa, mas o que definiu tudo foi o sorriso. O sorriso que o recém-eleito Monitor-Chefe lhe dirigiu no fim de uma reunião de aconselhamento dos novos monitores, pouco antes de lhe desejar boa noite. _Professor._

A música acabou. Albus ainda tentou falar, mas viu o sentimento que nasceu no fundo daqueles olhos, mesmo debaixo de glamour. Era medo. O rapaz se virou e foi embora do Salão. Ninguém tentou impedi-lo.

"James" – disse ele como quem lamenta.


End file.
